madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliene (Julien
In addition to the Skipper and Marlene pairing there is also a rumor among some fans suggesting that King Julien and Marlene are secretly in love with each other. Some people call it Juliene, and even though there has not been an episode yet in which they truly fall in love, there are numerous hints that suggest that both are interested in each other in some episodes. It's strongly suggested that Julien has a crush on Marlene (in episodes like Otter Gone Wild and especially Otter Things Have Happened), but it's unknown if the feeling is mutual at this point, though chances are it probably still is. Julien has had a crush on Marlene since episode 3. ---- Personality Match The fact that King Julien is a fun-loving lemur king and Marlene a more down-to-earth type of girl could make these two the perfect match. Julien's fun side could really help cheer Marlene up and help her unwind if she needs comforting from being stressed out, especially from the penguins and all of their intensity in turn helping her to enjoy life more, while Marlene being more mature could help settle down some of Julien's childish side to help him to become a more mature, inspiring, intelligent, passionate, and caring king. Both of their traits could build on one another to help them to become better individuals. Hints Marlene's Hints *'Otter Things Have Happened' While claiming that she would rip King Julien "limb from limb, sew him back together, and rip him apart all over again" when she finds him, as soon as she found him hurt, her anger is replaced with shock and worry. *'Tangled in the Web' When King Julien comes to her for help, she realizes that he is really stinking up the Internet. King Julien, of course, denies this, so Marlene then brings out a trophy to polish, telling Julien to get back to performing for the webcams. It then looks like King Julien is in a trance while looking at Marlene's trophy. She then looks like she is jealous that he's paying so much attention to an object and not her. *'The Hidden' During the end when everyone is celebrating the arrival of the chameleons, Marlene is shown next to Julien's painting, which shows him resembling a buff Roman soldier with abs. *'Otter Gone Wild' Throughout the episode she is shown cuddling and kissing Julien. Once she became feral, she completely ignored the penguins, even attacking them. When the penguins tried to stop her, Marlene grabs her 'prized' item and travels up Needle Point. When she turns back to normal, she seems a bit sad and guilty when Julien runs away crying. That is until the penguins leave her in the cage. It's said that when one goes wild, they have no idea what they're doing and their true selves appear. This could mean Marlene has a crush on the lemur king. *'Paternal Egg-Stinct' Marlene seemed a little disappointed when King Julien thanked the Sky Spirits thinking that "they" ''had given him a son to be his heir to the throne. 'Happy King Julien Day!' She was the most overjoyed for Julien's self-created holiday, though it eventually became apparent that she only came for the candy. *'Crown Fools' While Marlene was talking about having fun with Skipper, Skipper said he is as fun as the next guy. Marlene hollers "Not if the next guy is that guy!" and quickly turns Skipper to Julien, who is jumping in his bounce house. She then volunteers to stay with Julien while the penguins go to get his crown from the sewer. She even tried finding Julien substitute crowns to wear in the mean time. When Julien started to like one made out of balloons, it suddenly started lifting him away. Marlene was able to catch him by hugging him tightly, but the crown popped, zooming him away. One of the crowns that Marlene gave Julien he liked. While he said it was hot with handsomeness, Marlene quickly nodded her head in agreement. *'Jungle Law' When Julien was about to be catapulted far away on account of him being a terrible king, Marlene bursts out "Guys, we've got to do something, we can't just let this happen!" *'All King, No Kingdom' When King Julien comes to Maurice and Mort's party and he is on the guest list, Marlene shows a look of happiness, but when it turns out to actually be the uninvited guest list and he is tossed away by Bada and Bing, Marlene then shows a look of sadness. *'Operation: Cooties' Marlene seemed pretty upset when Julien wouldn't help her scratch certain areas of her body due to him thinking that she had "cooties." *'Mr.Tux' Marlene was a little worried that King Julien was betting his stuff in a game of mini golf against a pro. *'Whispers and Coups' Marlene was really excited to help surprise Julien on his birthday party. Julien's Hints *'Haunted Habitat' He tried to get rid of the ghost in Marlene's habitat via song and dance. *'Tangled in the Web' He came to her for help with his performance on the Internet. He gladly agreed with Marlene on her naming of their performance, saying it was as awesome as he was. *'Crown Fools' Knowing that he had a spare crown the whole time, Julien still let Marlene stay with him trying to cheer him up. *'Eclipsed' During King Julien's random acts of kindness, he paints Marlene's nails purple. *'The Hidden' Julien said he would love to join Marlene in meeting the new neighbors. *'Otter Gone Wild' He really liked it when Marlene was flirting with him, and knew that it made "perfect sense" for her to be in love with him. When Marlene was back to normal, he attempted to accept her love, but got upset when Marlene said she didn't remember "being hopelessly in love with him." *'Otter Things Have Happened' He got jealous when he heard the penguins were going to find Marlene a new boyfriend, clearly remembering his time with Marlene in "Otter Gone Wild". He clearly stated that ''he was Marlene's boyfriend, and even fought Fred for Marlene's paw. After they found him hurt by his own doing, he realized that Marlene wasn't just a prize to be won, and 'gave her up' to Fred. *'Dr. Blowhole's Revenge' When he was describing where his "spy car" would shoot things out of, he made a flirting gesture to Marlene. Afterwards when he was telling Marlene and the other animals about his adventures, he seemed to be trying to impress her (although he told her to shut up), and was highly let-down when she didn't believe him. *'The Penguin Stays in the Picture' While Marlene was talking about how a lady (meaning herself) might be suitable for the zoo brochure's cover this year, Julien teased by replying "OK, yes, maybe, but where are we going to find one, Marlene?" causing Marlene to get feisty at him. *'Operation: Cooties' He continuously kept welcoming Marlene every time she appeared even though he was supposed to be running away from her. * The All Nighter Before Christmas When Santa came to the zoo, he notices Julien and greets him. Then Julien only tells Marlene that he and Santa "go way back", after Marlene finishing singing her part of the song, Julien sings right after her, even saying "Ooh that's pretty," right after she sings. Otter (Other) Hints *The two did a theatrical act called "Cirque du So Great" together in Tangled in the Web *During the part in The Penguin Stays in the Picture when Marlene is starting to fight with Julien, Skipper breaks it up, saying "Forget it, you two." *Julien constantly teases Marlene by calling her nicknames like "The Otter" and "Silly Otter." It may go to show that you only tease the ones you like. Side Notes *In Otter Things Have Happened, when Fred "beats up" Julien in the Reptile House, Marlene tells Julien that she is "not some prize," and he replies, "Yes, now that I look you over, especially from this unflattering angle, I have decided you are right: You are no prize." **The word "prize" may be misunderstood in the above conversation, as Marlene thinks of a prize as one that you can easily win in a contest, while Julien is talking about the kind of prize that is valued, loved, and cherished. FanFiction Go to the Fan Fiction page and check out the comment section for comments on each of these stories and don't forget to review these stories. *Elite Commando vs Lemur King *What's an Otter to do? *Fallen Feelings *The Heist *For the Truthful and the daring *Journey to the center of my worth *Wild For You Fan Vids *YouTube #1: Marlene and Julian - Funny Love *YouTube #2: King Julien's Just A Sexy boy And Marlene Agrees *YouTube #3: Can't Help Falling in Love *YouTube #4: She Wolf *YouTube #5: What You Feel ---- Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fan-Ship Category:Rumors